


Another Adventure of Youth

by jannah (fromjannah)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Split, Slice of Life, TW bugs, apologies for spelling errors i'm jared 19, i have a lot of thoughts about the split, kid logan is my favorite, technically the twins aren't there but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/pseuds/jannah
Summary: "I thought we were going to the river in the forest," Logic finally said -- that was why Creativity had been able to convince him to come out here, because the river in the Imagination's rainforest was full of lots of different types of animals. And the rainforest was so interesting! Creativity had showed it to Logic after Thomas had learned all about the Amazon in his class and heard the Rainforest Rap.or,kid logan and king creativity go for a little adventure in the imagination!
Relationships: King Creativity | Romulus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Another Adventure of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to this fic. i have a lot of thoughts about kid sides and the split. there's not much to say but tw for some descriptions of bugs and some mentions of religion! please tell me if you want any other tws to be mentioned. enjoy!!

"My glasses!" cried out Logic, feeling all over his face nervously and then down into the tall grass. 

Creativity giggled, turning around and almost falling over a rock. "You really should be able to see without them, Lolo."

"I can't," he insisted stubbornly, crawling around on the ground. "I need them."

"You just like looking like a nerd," taunted Creativity, only to be met with a glare. He huffed and motioned dismissively onto the ground. 

Logic saw sudden movement on the ground -- he squinted and could just make out the tiny bodies of large groups of insects. Pearly ants came over to him after a moment, shaping themselves into a tower and holding up the thick-framed black glasses. Logic gingerly picked them up and put them on. The grassy field came into clarity, and he could see so many types of insects crawling over the ground -- dragonflies, ants, beetles, and arachnids, like the spider Creativity was cradling in his hand.

"We should take this back for Fear," he suggested, petting the furry little thing in his hand -- tarantula, Logic corrected his early assumption. 

"Morality doesn't like spiders," argued Logic with a frown, standing up.

Creativity's grin was manic. "Exactly." 

Logic furrowed his eyebrows and fixed his lab coat (he was a very serious scientist, which is why he wore one -- and when he'd get even older and become an adult, he'd wear a tie like some of the teachers at school!). These kind of statements weren't very strange coming from Creativity, but they had been getting more frequent. 

"I thought we were going to the river in the forest," Logic finally said -- that was why Creativity had been able to convince him to come out here, because the river in the Imagination's rainforest was full of lots of different types of animals. And the rainforest was so interesting! Creativity had showed it to Logic after Thomas had learned all about the Amazon in his class and heard the Rainforest Rap. 

"We are," Creativity said, resuming his careless skipping pace. "We can get a frog for Morality and a snake for Lies -- er, Dee... how do you say it?"

"Deceit," said Logic. Lies had been renamed just that week after a particular sermon at church, and a flush of scales had appeared on his face afterwards. Morality had been acting weird about it, even though he had gotten his name of sorts from church, too. Logic, however, liked Deceit fine; even if the dishonest side liked to make Thomas ignore important facts, the two usually overcame their differences and always read books together. 

Creativity nodded, twisting a bit of his multi-colored sash in thought. "A snake for Deceit! We can find one all yellowish like his scales, they can match. And a tiny lil' frog for Morality and the tarantula for Fear. It'll be fun!"

Logic kicked at a rock, feeling a wave of jealousy come up inside him. "Nothing for me?" he asked before knowing better.

Stopping short, Creativity gasped melodramatically. "Oh, Logic, no!" He turned to the other side and placed a hand over his heart, a picture of seriousness. "I'm sorry, really! You can take whatever creature you wanna from the rainforest. Any of them!"

"It doesn't matter," Logic said with a shrug, angry at himself for being so silly. 

"It does," insisted Creativity, thinking deeply, stroking an imaginary beard. He gasped again, this time with excitement, clapping his hands eagerly. "I know! I can show you the castle!"

"Castle?" said Logic but he didn't get to ask more -- Creativity had grabbed his arm and was pulling him in a different direction. 

"Castle!" he declared after a few minutes of running through the endless field of the Imagination, gesturing into the distance. 

Logic's jaw slackened and he gaped at the magnificent structure. It was tall and winding, like the castle at Disney World, but more old-looking, like the Notre Dame -- Thomas had watched The Hunchback of Notre Dame recently -- and it even had gargoyles posted all around it. 

"It's so... big," Logic could only say.

"I know!" Creativity crowed, his eyes shining. "I'mma make a crown for me and a throne room and a dungeon." 

"Crown?" 

"Yeah! So I can be a real king." Creativity sighed happily. "And I can keep all the people I don't like in the dungeon and then electrify them." 

Logan wrinkled his nose, thinking of the drawing that Creativity had recently inspired -- the one of Thomas electrifying his brother. "Are you sure electrifying is a good idea?"

Creativity nodded solemnly. "It's the best idea. Soon we can all go play there! I'll be king, obviously, what about you, Lolo?"

Logic shrugged. "Royal scientist. Can we go to the rainforest now?" While the castle was certainly very interesting, he had come with Creativity to find animals and write about them in his very scientific notebook. 

"Okaaaay," said Creativity, shoving Logic's shoulder. "'Course you'd want a smarty-pants dork job."

Logic groaned in annoyance -- Creativity had learned a very interesting alternate definition for 'dork' the other day and had since been using the word a lot more -- and shoved the other side back. "What else would I do?"

"Hmm," Creativity mused, going off into the presumed direction of the rainforest. "The royal boring person. I'm joking! You could be my vizier. Like Jafar from Aladdin, but you'd let me be king. Or maybe Morality could do that. Even though he's been boring like you lately."

Scoffing, Logic pulled at his lab coat, pretending the remark didn't hurt that much. "I'm not that boring! I just like books! And I come looking with you for rats and go to the rainforest sometimes, that's not boring."

Creativity considered this. "Yeah, okay, fine," he relented, sticking his tongue out. "You're only a little bit boring."

Logic blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeahhh," sighed Creativity and then lit up, pointing at the coming forest. "Now c'mon! I wanna find a really big tarantula to scare Morality."

Logic rolled his eyes good-naturedly and went off into the trees, for another adventure of youth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
